Strengthen the Bonds
by Rhythmic High
Summary: They lose their ears but gain something more important. NiouKiri, Rabupuri loveless pot verse.


**Strengthen the Bonds**  
By Nori   
Niou/Kirihara  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I am merely playing in Konomi-sensei's sandbox.

Notes: This is roleplay based, set in the lovelesspot universe. For Roll, the Niou to my Kirihara. This may or may not happen in said RP. XD;

* * *

It wasn't something they'd ever collectively thought about; never talked about or even really joked about. They'd been friends since they could remember, the only people they could truly depend on for anything and everything. It'd been a surprise to both of them when Akaya had shyly suggested it, sputtering and even a little red in the face. They were both fifteen, finally in high school, a time when one by one various teenagers would begin to lose their ears and figurative innocence.

It wasn't as if they weren't comfortable with each other, didn't almost always know exactly what the other was thinking; they had a special bond that even the presence of one's Sacrifice couldn't break. Masaharu loved Akaya, Akaya loved Masaharu; that special kind of love only two people who'd known each other for so long, had gotten so deeply under each others' skin could have. The kind of love only best friends that maybe sort-of wanted it to be a little more could have.

Niou'd nearly started laughing when it was brought up, but quickly stopped when he noticed that Akaya was dead serious about this. He didn't much like the awkwardness of it, the way Akaya'd flushed bright red and could barely even look at him. Lips curled into something of an easy smile as he reached out to tug on the other boy's floppy ear affectionately. He was as ready as he'd ever be, he supposed; he'd always been told sex was something to be shared between two people who genuinely loved each other.

He pulled the smaller boy closer, ears nearly pressing against his own skull as lips sought Akaya's, tongue tracing lightly over chapped skin. Akaya purred softly as arms curled around his friend's neck, more than eager in his clumsy attempts at responding to the light brush of lip and tongue over his own. He had his reasons for wanting to lose his ears as quickly as possible -- sure, it meant he'd no longer be the 'kid with funny ears and that messed up stubby tail'; but moreso he wanted it to be special, something he could share with his best friend and the one person in the world he loved the most.

A slight growl caught in Niou's throat as he settled the other back onto the bed, one they more often than not shared as it was. This time it would be different, this time there'd be more than just curling up next to the warmth of his friend's body to be pulled into the throes of sleep. This time he'd enjoy the warmth and comfort his friend's body would and could willingly, almost blindly offer.

He pulled back slightly, a fleeting kiss dropped on the younger teen's lips as hands began to roam; nimble fingers working quickly to pop the buttons on Akaya's shirt and push it aside. He let the tips of his fingers trail along the others' chest experimentally, tail swishing around excitedly and ears perked forward in curiosity. Akaya let out a series of quiet mewls, his own hands moving to tug at the hem of Niou's shirt and tugging it upwards.

Niou grinned at that, sitting back on his haunches enough to yank his shirt off over his head and toss it to the side. "Chill out, it'll happen." He mumured, quickly getting back to the task at hand. He had a slightly amused face as Akaya wiggled slightly beneath him, head ducking to lap at pale skin as hands shamelessly pawed at Akaya's pants, tugging at the button and fumbling with the zip. Akaya's slightly shaking hands soon joined, hips lifting enough to push trousers over his thighs and letting Niou tug them all the way off.

Akaya wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed -- while Niou'd seen him nude on more than just a few occasions, he _hadn't_ seen him almost wantonly sprawled beneath him; nude _for _him, _hard _for him. Cheeks flushed slightly when he caught the older teen's eyes traveling almost hungrily up his body and Niou finally knelt forward again, pressing soft kisses along his belly. Akaya trembled slightly under the other's lips. It felt good, he thought -- even if his friend hadn't really _done_ much of anything yet.

"Hurry up." He demanded on something of a whine, lithe body stretching beneath lip and tongue; back arching when a slightly unsure hand curled loosely around his arousal and began stroking slowly.

"Can only go so fast, don't want ya to get hurt, you dork." Niou replied simply, reaching for a small tube of lubrication the younger boy had provided along with his offer. He didn't really know what the hell he was doing but he'd heard and seen plenty on the subject before.

"Don't care." Akaya stubbornly replied, nearly writhing under the other's hand. Ears flattened against his head and a quiet gasp broke from his throat as a slick finger tentatively probed at him; body tensing around the intrusion. It was weird, a little painful even as he sucked in a breath; heart racing as much as he tried to calm himself.

"Relax." Niou's voice was quiet, his other hand moving up to rub small circles on Akaya's belly in a soothing manner. By now he wanted it at least as much as the younger boy did, but he absolutely was not risking hurting him; not for this, not for anything in the world. Akaya made a slight noise at the loss of contact but tried to take the other's word to heart, deep breaths taken and hands fisting in sheets as he slowly began to push back against Niou's finger; willing his body to relax.

Niou continued to work, tip of his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. It took a few minutes but he managed to get a second in, still carefully prodding and stretching. He'd read about it somewhere and it made sense, he guessed. He wasn't quite sure about all the schematics of anal sex but it wasn't exactly like he had much experience or there was really any other way for two guys to go at it and even he didn't like the idea of just trying to shove right in.

Akaya was nearly panting under Niou's ministrations, shifting and twisting along the mattress. "Please." He breathed, mewling quietly with a slight wince as a third finger pressed in. This was all driving him nuts; to be touched and thoroughly explored by loving hands hellbent on giving him pleasure.

Niou shivered slightly in response to the other boy's whimpers and mewls, leaning forward a bit to press another kiss to Akaya's lips. He could barely hold himself back now, he wanted to be there and part of it all; have the younger teen in his arms and experience their bond physically as well as emotionally. Akaya shifted beneath him slightly, eyes lidded and watching his every move intently. Something had to happen and soon, Akaya'd by now gotten used to the fingers moving easily within his body and rubbed against him.

One hand flitted down his own body, grazing along the skin of his stomach and further down to curl his fingers around his erection. Niou sure as hell wasn't doing anything about it and the way fingers were twisting around inside him was sure to drive him completely mad. "Haruharu." Akaya's voice was low, tinged with something of a sultry tone.

Niou could barely concentrate as it was and _that_ sound coming from his friends' lips wasn't helping much. He finally relented, pulling his hand free just a little reluctantly. He watched the little scene with some amusement, a tiny smirk curling on his lips as he slid back off the bed and dropped his own drawers. A still-slick hand slid down his own belly to grasp his own erection, pumping slowly in time with the movements he'd been watching so intently. It was interesting, that -- yeah, he was sure they'd both heard each other sneak off into the bathroom late some nights to take care of their hormonal urges but actually _watching_ it for once just made the whole experience that much better.

He settled back lazily, stroking along his length for another few moments before motioning for the other to join him. Akaya's ears perked at the invitation, a slightly too-short tail swishing back and forth something of predatorily when he flopped to his knees and crawled forward. Jade eyes fixed on Niou as the younger boy very nearly pounced, arms curling tightly around Niou's neck while the older teen pulled him into his lap.

They both hissed quietly as heated skin pressed and rubbed together; Niou's hands moving to get the smaller teen into a semi-decent enough position for both of them to be comfortable. He pressed kisses against Akaya's neck and throat, licking lazily over pale and scarred skin. Despite his physical flaws, this boy was beautiful; perfect for all his imperfections. Body nearly covered in scars, cuts, scrapes and healing bruises, a lazy ear, a disturbingly short tail; each and every one with some unique story or another behind it. Niou didn't particularly care about that, Akaya was devastatingly hot even with what most people their age picked on him for.

"Hurry up!" Akaya whined, hips rolling slightly and erection sliding against Niou's stomach. He was ready now, he was ready the minute the words first came out of his mouth (_Will you be my first?_). He swore he'd die if nothing happened within the next about thirty seconds or so.

Niou had to chuckle at that, Akaya was always more than impatient when it came to getting things he wanted. One arm worked its way around a slender waist, lifting slightly and holding him in place while the other dropped to guide his arousal and hold it still while the other teen slowly lowered down. Akaya winced, teeth grinding a bit before his head tilted and his mouth latched onto an ear that very much didn't match his friend's bleached-white hair. He moaned quietly, legs curling around Niou's waist as he settled further into the others' lap.

It was mindblowing, the feeling of being so close; strong arms curled tightly around his body and finally being connected on the most intimate of physical levels -- they'd long since been in the state mentally. Once fully seated Akaya trembled slightly, breaths coming in heaves in attempt to calm himself down and let his body get used to the feeling of being so thoroughly filled.

He moved easily enough, muscles flexing as Akaya slowly lifted himself and settled back down a bit awkwardly. It was new, something he was unsure about but not for lack of enthusiasm. Akaya's head tilted, lips flitting over Niou's cheek in attempt to reach the other's; tongue flicking out on a pant to lap at Niou's lips lightly, coaxing his mouth open.

Niou moaned quietly, hips rolling up against the younger teen as arms curled tighter around him, hands slipping up under Akaya's shirt to let fingers roam restlessly against soft skin. His own tongue answered the other's with long strokes, mouth falling open with a slight growl. He couldn't be sure he was doing this right but with the way the other teen's tail was sticking nearly straight out he had to have been doing something right.

They continued to move, sliding against each other slowly; growing bolder with each pass. Akaya's pace quickened, lifting himself up with the help of Niou only to nearly drop himself back down; mewled moans bleeding against Niou's mouth. He loved this; loved the way the older boy moved inside of him, loved the way Niou held onto him and the way lips and hands seemed to worship his body -- but most of all he loved the boy bringing out these feelings inside of him.

Niou's hands continued to run over Akaya's body, panting lightly as one released its hold to slip between their bodies; fingers curling around the younger teen's erection to pump in time with their movements. A tiny smirk made its way to his lips when Akaya shivered, hips jerking against his hand eagerly. He could barely control himself, it was hard enough for him to not just shove the other boy back and fully take advantage of what was offered... but he wasn't like that. He didn't like the idea at all, he wanted this to be something special just as much as Akaya did and fully intended for it to be so.

Minutes seemed like hours as bodies moved and breaths hitched, each small noise accompanied by a stroke of tongue against lip or calloused hand over skin. Niou's head ducked, tongue lapping at the other teen's throat and letting teeth graze over pale flesh in light nips and bites.

Akaya moaned, panting heavily as his pace quickened, jerks of his hips becoming more erratic. He hadn't imagined that anything could feel _this _good; despite the pleasant ache of his muscles and the fog that had seemed to settle over his brain. He couldn't think much past the feeling of the older teen inside of him; filling him, loving him, completing him in a way only Niou could achieve.

It was over nearly as quickly as it had begun, semen splattering over Niou's stomach and Akaya's teeth clamping down tightly on the older teen's ear; arms frantically clinging around his neck. Akaya let out a slight cry when he felt Niou finish, panting heavily against his hair and rocking himself forcefully against the other's chest in a successful attempt at flopping Niou onto his back and sprawling on top.

Niou grinned up at him, one arm curling tightly around Akaya's back and the other reaching up to scratch behind one of his ears; a slightly confused noise and equally confused look on his face when it fell right off into his palm. ...He'd nearly forgot about that part. "...Oops." He tried to wiggle his own ears and of course, failed miserably. "On the plus side you're not funny lookin' anymore." he teased affectionately, shifting beneath the other teen as Akaya slowly pulled himself off and away with a slight growl.

Akaya barely refrained from grabbing his now-defunct tail and whacking the older boy with it, instead curling up against his side with a content smile. It'd been more than worth it, even with the sort of gross feeling their acts had left behind. He murmured quietly as a strong arm curled around his shoulders and pulled him closer, his own slinging over Niou's waist and clutching at a hip almost possessively.

Niou was content in this, resting quietly with the boy he loved and just letting his body relax as the last tendrils of pleasure washed through him. A lazy smile quirked on his lips as his head tilted, dropping a small kiss in the dark curls resting on his chest.

The younger boy purred quietly, wiggling even closer and letting his own chin tilt up to catch Niou's lips in his own, letting his tongue swipe lightly over a lip; eyes alight with something mischivous.

"Let's do it again."

Niou choked, eyes widening slightly before reaching up, snatching one of the ears that had fallen off of his own head and throwing it at Akaya. Eager little bugger.


End file.
